The Marriage
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Saying those three special words are truly never easy to say. For once you've laid those words out, there's no taking it back, but what happens when you don't say it? Uchiha Sasuke finds himself catching a wedding to stop. That's what. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sasuke. _Sad._ Don't own Naruto. _Devastated._ Don't own... Woah! Wait, I do own my story! XD _Happy._**  
**

******Summary: **Saying those three special words are truly never easy to say. For once you've laid those words out, there's no taking it back, but what happens when you don't say it? Uchiha Sasuke finds himself catching a wedding to stop. That's what. SasuNaru

**Warnings: **The prologue is _short. _There's also lemon scene at the start, so be prepared. ^_^ It's not rated M without a reason. ;) Hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

******Warning: **Because of the new policy of no lemon scenes, I've removed it and placed it on my website. If you wish to read it, then go to my website where the link is found at my profile.

* * *

**The Marriage**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"Beautiful…" _ came the husky whisper from the person above, slightly panting into the smaller man below him as he smirked with utter delight when he heard a soft gasp in return. He leaned in again and whispered once more, "You're so beautiful…"

The man underneath squirmed uncomfortably when he felt his blush rise, and inflame his cheeks as he stuttered, "Sh-Shut-up…" He looked away swiftly, clearly embarrassed by the dark-haired beauty's compliment and sense of possession over him.

The one above nuzzled his neck, taking in the wonderful scent that lingered on his skin, "Dobe, don't deny it." He breathed against the warm caramel skin that possessed bright sunny locks of hair. He felt his blonde angel shiver.

"T-Teme, stop calling me that." He glared, but gave up, resorting to a pout instead when he knew that his flustered face ruined his attempt to reprimand the arrogant bastard.

"You _clearly_ have no eyes, dobe, since you can't find the reason why I want to fuck you now, _so_ bad…" He purred deep in his throat, licking the blonde's delectable cheek as his ears devoured every soft whimper.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke shivered at the sound of his name that sparked his lust with staggering intensity. His immense need gnawed at his self-control, enticing him to surrender to the agonizing intoxication. He groaned into the blonde's ear, humping himself unabashedly on smooth tanned legs, "Naruto… Fuck! I can't – I _need _to be inside you or else I'll rape you."

Naruto's face became beet red at this proclamation, as his dark-haired lover's actions only intensified it. He was also discreetly thankful that his red face was currently concealed by the Uchiha's arm above him. He knew his voice would betray him, so he kissed the Uchiha's arm instead, causing Sasuke to stiffen for a fraction.

Naruto poked his head out of its temporary sanctuary, waiting… Suddenly, a pair of lips ruthlessly captured his.

Sasuke was totally taken by surprise from Naruto's sweet kiss on him. He couldn't just over-look this simple; yet significant action. "Dobe, you can make a man crazy with your mood swings." He smirked when he heard Naruto release an irritated huff. "What? It's true." His onyx clashed with sapphire, showing his mirth.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke disappeared from his sight and Naruto jumped at the sudden sensation from below. Naruto moaned loud as Sasuke kissed and licked at his sleek inner thighs.

"Teme, not– not there! You know that I'm sensitive th-there…" Naruto groaned when Sasuke created a large hickey and kissed it softly afterwards. Tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes from the unbearable pleasure. His shaking tanned hands reached for Sasuke's shoulders as support. "St-Stop teasing!"

"Sorry, dobe, you're just too irresistible and," Sasuke looked down into Naruto lust fogged eyes, "I can't seem to take you seriously when you're angry." His lips descended upon the ones below with a searing kiss.

* * *

**LEMON REMOVED: Check my website to read it, the link is found at my profile. Sorry about this, I did mention it at the Warning section. Again, it's not because I want to do this, but it's due to the new policy. :(**

* * *

Sasuke breathed in gulps of air as his body felt the amazing after-glow of sex. He placed his weight on his forearms to lean down, and kissed the equally panting blonde. He shifted his weight to pull out of Naruto, grinding his teeth from the pleasure of sliding his sensitive organ. He pulled Naruto's leg to lick the seeping semen from the blonde's crack, sealing his fluids in. After doing this, he relaxed into the one below him and waited for their euphoria to settle. He breathed in Naruto's scent and smirked with satisfaction. As soon as he could breathe normally, he whispered into the blonde's ear with immense delight, "You smell like me."

Naruto blushed at this and buried himself further into the Uchiha's arms as he whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips passionately, and whispered, "Go to sleep, dobe."

"Hai…" Naruto almost croaked as he forced that single reply. Rejection washed through him, instinctive and strong. He didn't say any more than that, because he felt a lump form in his throat, and he feared that it would give away his farce.

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to show his three-year boyfriend his slightly paled complexion, his body shifted to complete coldness in a matter of seconds. He knew it was irrational. He desperately wanted to steer his thoughts clear of this, but he just returned to his redundant proclamations that made him awfully vulnerable…

He would never admit this, but whenever he said those three words to his lover… It never failed to break his heart into a million pieces… But there will always be a part of him that would still say it, regardless of his breaking heart…

Ironically, he would never admit that to himself of his pathetic desperation.

Sasuke sighed with content as he tucked Naruto's head beneath his chin and grasped the blonde's slim waist in a tight embrace. "G'night, dobe." He murmured, before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled wistfully at the endearment of his nickname. At least he knew that _that_ won't change. He felt a lump forming in his throat, his lungs constricting uncomfortably, his eyes stinging from unshed tears that threatened to escape when he realized something that caused these unpleasant reactions…

He realized that he badly wanted to hear those words from the one he loves… Even if it's said only once… Especially from his dark-haired boyfriend that had been his whole world for these past years…

One could even say that he was already hurt enough not to be loved back, and not hear those special words, but what hurt the most was the fact that he holds everything of you… And yet, you hold nothing of him… Not even his love.

Just like air, it comes and goes… You can never have it but, in the end, you would always need it…

_'God, why are you so cruel…?'_

He closed his eyes and felt a warm tear drop escape to trickle down slowly on his cheek. He made no attempt to wipe it off for it will continue to fall, until exhaustion sweeps him away to find sleep…

As midnight struck, Naruto finally drifted to sleep an hour ago, but the Uchiha was suddenly awakened by the mahogany grand clock's chime. Sasuke looked at the bundle in his arms and smiled unconsciously at Naruto's sleeping form under the moonlight.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, turning to face Sasuke as he sought more warmth; snuggling closer to achieve this.

Sasuke's breath got caught when he heard soft whimpering escape from his lover's lips. He wrapped his arms around Naruto securely. The soft whimpers ceased, replaced by a contented purr. He closed his eyes shut and drew Naruto even closer as he drifted off to sleep.

_'I love you, too.'_

* * *

**_Two months later…_**

* * *

Naruto stirred awake, his hand coming up to rub away any remnants of his drowsiness. He sat up groggily and felt arms slightly hinder him from fully sitting up properly. His sapphire eyes adjusted to his room, taking in the cozy room that was recently renovated.

Something moved under the blankets. He looked down and saw the person's shoulder's pull its body upwards, beyond the warm blankets that covered its form.

"Ohayo, Sa– "

Shining emerald eyes greeted him with joy, along with a sweet smile that any man would kill for; as well as her rare color of hair - pink. Naruto smiled at her, his eyes softening.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

She mildly stretched and gave out a delicate yawn, before kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Good morning to you too." She watched Naruto leave the warm confines of the bed, before propping her elbows to her clothed legs, calling his attention as she smiled brightly, "Ne, Naruto, when can we do _it_?"

Naruto looked back and sent her a small smile, shaking his head incredulously, but before he could utter a word, Sakura beat her to it.

"You don't need to hold back with me, since we've known each other since childhood." Sakura blushed to the ends of her roots at what she was asking for, refusing to look at Naruto's face and shyly adding with a whisper, "You know, since I _am _your fiancée."

Naruto's voice was soft and gentle as he answered, "After the marriage…"

* * *

**[A/N: **Yes, that was damn short! And yes, you must be thinking "What the _hell_ happened?" To know how, why and _what_ happens next, REVIEW! XD Don't worry, the following chapters are _worth it_. :)** Please Review and Comment! ^_^** Okay, since a lot are thinking that this ends sadly, it's NOT. There. I am a hardcore SASUNARU fan. Sorry for the ones rooting for NaruSaku, don't worry, I still love you guys. :)**]**


	2. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**[A/N: **Wow! XD I'm so glad, thrilled and relieved that you guys liked it! I was actually expecting few reviews, since it was such a shocker, but it's good to know that it was well accepted. :) This chapter was inspired from "I Wish" By: One Direction, if you're not familiar with it, then check it out. It's the perfect example of unrequited love. Anyway, enjoy!**]**

* * *

**The Marriage**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Sasuke_**

I was rushing as hot pulsing blood ran through my veins, hearing my heart beat frantically that thundered in the ribs of my chest. I felt every fiber of my muscles rip me to pieces as if I was being burned, but despite this, I ignored everything — The blinding pain that gradually rendered me almost immobile as sheer will remained the only thing pushing me onwards, the unknown crowd that complained audibly as I pushed and ran towards my destination with determination, and the screeching conscience in my head that continuously screamed at me to let it go already, to let _him _go. _'Never.' _I clenched my jaws painfully when I finally spotted the venue, my bangs obscuring my view of the church. Actually, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for one thing that rattled me — the only reason why I'd feel living hell for the first time…

Naruto was getting married.

I was racing against time as I fervently prayed that I wasn't too late to stop the wedding, and that I still had more time before it's truly late. And that I'd be given a second chance, despite whatever misgivings that I've lacked. Yes, it's selfish, but I was desperate to keep him no matter what the consequences were — No matter what divine punishment I might receive for this wish. My ears suddenly picked up the sound of the couple's vows being exchanged and, without a second thought, I immediately interceded.

I slammed the large doors open, making a brash entrance, _"Naruto!"_

* * *

**_Four hours ago…_**

* * *

"Sasuke… I love y—" Naruto's face crumpled, pursing the bottom of his lips and staring hopefully into my eyes. He averted his gaze when he saw nothing in my eyes, but chilling coldness. What else would he see after what he'd told me…? He hid his face from my view with his blond hair, his voice significantly softening and causing me to strain to hear more, "Goodbye."

I became stiff and devoid at the words in an instant as I saw Naruto walk away with his possessions in hand. My eyes widened as it became bleak and stoic at what I was seeing. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and if possible, couldn't do anything. What was happening? How did it turn out like this? I remained shocked and motionless, my eyes rising from my useless stare on the floor as I watched Naruto close the door behind him. The beating of my pounding heart drowned the creaking door. Why was he leaving? This wasn't happening! My pair of onyx eyes held true fear as the sound of the door close echoed around my silent house.

_What did I do wrong?_

"Uchiha-dono?"

I blinked away the painful memory, the people around me at the table were all looking at me with concern. I scowled deeply, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I excused myself from the meeting, leaving my seat as I let Shikamaru deal with the clients. This wasn't working. Entering my empty office mechanically and sitting down on my seat, I was finally relieved from acting like nothing happened when, in truth, something _did_ happen.

I groaned and placed my hand to my face, wishing that I would be free of that painful past, but as much as I wished that, I could _never_ wish of forgetting _him._ My eyes softened, the lump in my throat making its customary appearance. Just remembering him was enough to make my body hurt and ache with blinding intensity, as I had an unexpected epiphany during my meeting that erupted another heavy sigh from me.

I realized that it was what I _didn't _do that made everything wrong. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity. Why didn't I see the signs? Naruto's troubled sighs, his faltered smiles, and constant reassurances of love from me… Why did I simply shrug it off? And now that he was waiting for me, I didn't do anything! I was asking questions to answers that were already right before me… No. It wasn't because I _didn't _see it, but to be exact, I _chose_ to ignore it, making the biggest, stupid mistake of my life!

Frustration built up in my system, poisoning me as I yelled irritably and slapped at the nearest object my hand could get, and creating the sound of glass shattering at being slammed to the wall. I panted heavily, feeling sharp pain at the back of my hand, and glanced at the unfortunate object I've subjugated my anger to, and I instantly regretted it as I immediately sat up and rushed to collect what's left of it.

I sighed with relief when the frame and glass were the only ones that's broken, thankfully not leaving a dent or scratch upon the photograph. I picked up the picture that was surrounded by shards, wincing when I pricked myself, but still retrieved the piece of paper. My heart swelled and constrained when I gazed at the photograph, bringing a stinging sensation to my eyes.

It was a picture of me and Naruto. He demanded to take a picture with him on that random day, and when I have conceded, he popped out the camera and kissed me on the cheek as it flashed before us in an instant. The picture completely captured my surprise and his sparkling delight that shone in his sapphires.

My eyes consumed his face hungrily. It was the only proof of what was left that we had a relationship, while everything else was brought by the blond, leaving me with nothing. I flipped the picture to read the message at the back and wistfully smiled. Reading it again, for in truth, this was the only thing keeping me together…

'Since you don't have much pictures on your desk, and you're too stubborn to take one, this one's yours. Be grateful, teme. Naruto.'

I looked up when there was a firm, consecutive knocking sound from the door. "Come in."

Shikamaru stepped inside, yawning and glancing shortly at the mess I've made. "You still sulking?"

I narrowed my eyes at the word, walking towards my desk and sitting on my seat and retaliating to his snide remark, "Don't you have a report to tell, Nara."

Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat, "If you're interested in that, who am I to deny you? It went off without a hitch."

I nodded my head noncommittally, placing the picture down on my table and folding my hands together slowly. I noticed that he wasn't about to add anything more useful so I cut to the chase. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru sighed at my bitter tone, muttering, "If you don't want Naruto to be with someone else, you should've stopped him."

"I know…" I muttered with a strained voice. I knew that already, and it was driving me insane! I shouldn't have acted selfless on that day and just demanded him to stay with me, instead of listening through his parents' will. I clenched my teeth.

Looking back, I should've been selfish.

_"Sasuke."_

I looked up from my paper works and saw Naruto's concerned face, his eyes shimmering when I met his gaze. I felt the urge to pull him in my arms at the image of him wearing nothing, but my shirt that hanged loosely on his shoulders, and reminding me of the _activities_ last night. God, how I wanted him, so much that it hurts even now.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto asked, breaking my thoughts when I realized that he must be serious when his sapphires looked so distressed. "Teme, you're not bothered by this…?"

Huh? By what? I instantly became alarmed when tears started to cascade down his face, slowly flowing. My body screamed at me to go to him and comfort him, but I was scared to break this fragile thread of control I had over my heart. If I let my emotions rule me, I might lose myself and leave myself vulnerable if I ever completely opened up my heart for him. Instead, I let go of my papers and indicated that he had my full attention.

A soft, wry chuckle left Naruto's lips, the light in his eyes gone, and causing me so much pain at this as he looked at me. "I received a letter from my late parents' will… They… I'm engaged, Sasuke."

I stiffened on my seat, my breathing discretely hitched at this news, but I refused to show him my hurt, although I couldn't successfully hide it when it was potentially strong. I had to speak and show that I was listening, but I knew that I should've sealed my mouth shut, for I said something I instantly regretted as soon as it stumbled past, "And?"

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously, hiding his face from my view.

This was why I only replied an easy 'hn'. My brain started to panic and my heart started to pound in my ears at my stupid error. That wasn't what I meant! I wanted to say that what would he do about it? Surely, he wouldn't plan on leaving me… My heart sputtered painfully at this thought.

He shouldn't.

I wanted to tell him to screw it, but I also knew how much he loved his parents and I couldn't possibly force him… I wanted to always be loved by him, even if it meant not contesting against his deceased parents' will. My eyes darkened at my train of thoughts. I couldn't compete against their love for him, for if I did, he might choose them instead of me. I was frightened of that coming and mumbled reluctantly, "It's your decision. I wouldn't interfere."

I watched Naruto's eyes widen and quickly turn his back on me, hearing his soft answer of, "Fine." He stood still for a moment, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't catch, before walking away.

I refused to talk to him about that for weeks since then because of the pain it brought, until…

"I'm leaving."

My fingers slightly tightened its grip on the pen I was currently writing with. I didn't dare look up to see him. I couldn't bear to let him see fear reflect in my eyes that could nearly choke me. Why? Where are you going? With who? Are you leaving me? I won't let you! Do you think I would let you leave me? _Never!_ I won't ever let you go! Those were the words that threatened to escape from me, but held them back. My eyes crumpled in pain from withholding them, I couldn't force him to stay by my side unless he wanted me to… More importantly, I could never show him the agony I'm experiencing — No matter what.

"I'll follow my parents' will… I'll marry her."

With every second that passed between us, I died a little as my mind slowly progressed what he'd decided, breaking my heart. It was tearing me apart when I couldn't voice my selfish thoughts out loud, strangling my lungs to squeeze out my reply from my rebelling lips.

"Hn."

I regretted it.

The days that followed were excruciatingly painful. My eyes would always hold a haunted look when I looked at my front door — The last place I saw Naruto. I would constantly turn my head when I thought I saw Naruto's face, but when I turn, I would realize that it was just a sweet memory of the times I held him and kissed him. The time he was mine. I could almost see him, _hear_ him laughing! Running towards me as he would usually do when he was happy and then engulf me in his arms, but when I do welcome him, I would find this image disappear and bitterly fade, leaving me again as the man I was a few minutes before those tender, yet cruel recollections — Leaving me damaged.

I would constantly find myself drowning in loads of work to forget. Once I do go home, this routine would repeat itself, but despite this, I welcomed these torturous hallucinations just to remember him loving me. I would crumble to our bed to search for his warmth, craving to hear him breathe beside me as I encircle him with my arms and relishing his tender whispers. I missed making love to him every night in our… No, it was now _my _bed.

For if he was here today, it wouldn't be so empty.

I let out an ironic laugh at my pitiful self, collapsing to the ground of my shower. I was exhausted of holding myself together, letting go of my heavy mask for a few precious seconds to just cry.

The loneliness was killing me.

I wanted to see him.

And that's exactly what I did yesterday, I went to his apartment.

I knocked on his door rapidly at an ungodly hour, and yes, I looked horrible. I haven't shaved, haven't combed and haven't cared for anything mundane like appearances. I caught some people sparing dirty glances at me, I might have looked dreadful too, since I haven't slept well for weeks, and even if I did sleep, nightmares reigned those lonely, dreadful nights. My eyes gathered with bags of sleepless reminders, making me slightly shuffle uncomfortably at confronting him with the state I'm in.

Although I do think of this, at the back of my mind, I was hoping that with my disheveled state, somehow he would see how much I'm hurting and take me back…

Suddenly, I heard the locks from the other side of the door slowly unlock, my heart having a panic attack at the thought of the door opening to see him. My brain went haywire at the most crucial moment. What should I say? Stay with me? Don't marry her? What could I say to convince him to take me back?

The door opened and all thoughts abandoned me. Whatever I was thinking, it was futile when it opened to reveal a person clad in pajamas.

"Hai?"

A pink-haired girl asked, her green eyes imploring for what my business was for awakening her so early in the morning. I couldn't find my tongue when I recognized her from Naruto's old pictures as one of his childhood friends. My eyes grew cold and menacing, my blood boiling dangerously. I should've known.

When I showed an ounce of familiarity upon her face, she noticed this, then as if my glare wasn't a complete, dead giveaway, her eyes showed recognition with her own.

"So, I take you're Uchiha, ne?" She smirked, making me harden my glower at the smugness I heard in her voice, and also confirming her suspicion.

My whole body quivered with suppressed anger, clenching my hands to keep my temper in check. If I hurt her, it would hurt Naruto. I didn't want that. I took a deep breath, willing to clear my murderous mind, "I want to speak to Naruto."

She seemed taken aback and incredulous at my bold announcement as she merely raised her dainty eyebrow at me, her eyes snatching a glance inside before looking back at me. "No can do. He's still asleep, and since you're here, I have something you might be interested."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not trusting her when she sent me a smile. She closed the door on me, obviously not welcoming me inside, but before I could bang the door to demand entrance and, hopefully in the process, awaken Naruto. Maybe I could at least talk to him and work this out, but when I was about to take action, she opened the door again with another of those sickening, sarcastic, sweet smile.

"Here," She thrust to me a beautiful, intricate white envelope. "You're just on time to receive it actually, since the wedding's tomorrow."

I froze, my mind shutting down when all I could see was the innocent envelope. My hand was shaking from the cursed thing I was holding, enticing me to rip it to pieces, but for now, it left me speechless and devoid of life.

"It's a wedding invitation."

I heard her say as every muscle in my body locked into place. A feather of heat seemed to brush down my back, and vaguely hearing her add few more hurtful words to my injured heart.

"Hope to see you there, Uchiha." She grinned at my blank stare, turning to close the door once more, but stopped as if she just remembered something, and looked back. "Do us a favor and leave _my _fiancé alone."

The door clicking close was the last thing I heard as I didn't dare knock again when, now, I didn't know what I could say to Naruto. I didn't know anymore…

How could two months deteriorate so fast into a complete nightmare?

"Oi, Uchiha!"

My thoughts snapped to immediate attention when I heard Shikamaru's voice shoot through my agonizing reminisce, cursing in my mind when I let my mask of indifference slip off without my knowing. I knew that if I kept this up, I would…

"Sasuke, you're breaking."

My head shot up from my hands, looking at Shikamaru and knew that he was right. Wait, that wasn't Shikamaru's voice… My head turned and saw Itachi leaning at the doorframe of my office. _'Great...'_ I smiled wryly at being caught red-handed. It was no use. I couldn't hide it anymore, my face crumpling in pain. I couldn't care less that Shikamaru was seeing my pitiful state or Itachi was figuring my foolish predicament, for I no longer cared. "I don't know what to do anymore…" My voice cracked at the end pathetically.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, standing from his feet and nodding at Itachi on his way out. "You have the invite, right?" He called out before leaving the room to leave us alone, waving his hand lazily to indicate his departure.

"What?" I asked incredulously, this wasn't helping me, rather it wasn't helping at all! What should I do? Go to the wedding? Barge in? Whisk Naruto away and demand him to love me? I bit down my lip harshly and directed my gaze to Itachi's solemn face, as he moved forward.

"Otouto, obviously Nara has a point." Itachi sighed at my disbelieving look, "You should see yourself more often."

"I don't need your—"

"When you're with him, you… _react,_ but now," Itachi continued and shook his head disapprovingly, "it's as if you're dead. And don't tell me you were like this before, because you weren't. You can't think straight, you're merely going through the motions while in reality, you're slowly dying. You need him, otouto."

I couldn't look at his grave eyes anymore and diverted my gaze to the floor, my breathing becoming shallow and sharp. I grabbed the front of my shirt as a lump formed in my throat uncomfortably. That truth was undeniable. I do need Naruto… Then, at that specific second, I imagined Naruto's bright smile directed at me, making the lump grow and causing me to grow weak as my eyes started to sting hurtfully when the image dispersed.

Yes, I needed Naruto like air.

All of a sudden, I was being pulled upwards by Itachi's hand, making me move from my seat. His lips set on a serious line as he said, "You better catch that wedding or else, this time, you're losing him for good."

My hearing seemed to have gone deaf after what Itachi said, the words somehow punching me in the gut mercilessly. I tried to restrain the images that triggered after this, but it was useless. It flowed like a raging torrent — Unstoppable.

I imagined Naruto's bright sapphire eyes, his infectious laughter, his heart-stopping smiles that still caused me to go weak-kneed even now, but what soured these precious visions were thoughts of a different person coming into the picture. _Her_ face disrupted these images. Naruto was laughing with _her_, his brilliant smiles directed at _her._ My breathing stopped, freezing me cold as I conjured the worst, Naruto calling out _her_ name with love every time they did it.

I was driven by my mad anger and jealousy, leaving the room as soon as possible, muttering my gratitude for Itachi's cold wake-up call. The people bidding their way to me were effectively shut out of my brain and care. I couldn't let this happen. Wrong, I shouldn't have let it progress this far. I scowled menacingly, it was time I take back what belonged to me. Of course, I wasn't going to drag him back without his consent, but he should at least know that I wasn't willing to give him up!

I went straight for my black, sleek car, slipping in and starting the engine that hummed to life with a soft purr. For the first time since I had received that wedding invite, I was grateful. I ripped it open, pulling out its contents and going straight to where the information of when and where the wedding was being held.

"Fuck!" I clenched my hands to the steering wheel. Damn, the wedding was about to start in exactly twenty minutes from now. I checked the location and let out another curse when I recognized the place to be twenty minutes from where I was. What are the odds? I prayed to the heavens desperately to make me on time, to make me have this chance as I pushed the car forward, inching faster than the usual and legal pace. I knew it was being irrational and risky with racing against the yellow lights, but I needed those extra precious seconds to reach his side.

When the church was almost in plain view as I saw its rooftop, I almost released a sigh, but immediately stiffened when I saw the impending traffic before me. I glared at the cars before me, this was useless! I swerved to take another route, taking the long cut. I stole a glance at the clock, my hands starting to turn cold and clammy as the flips in my stomach worsened when I saw the time. I needed more time to convince Naruto to change his mind before the wedding starts, and less than ten minutes would _not_ be enough for that.

Seeing the main entrance of my destination, I didn't take notice of the lack of people near the church, and hurriedly parked my car, turning the blinker on as I stepped out abruptly. I ran up the steps of the church and sent a silent thanks when the church's door was still open. It wasn't long before I would reach the entrance to find him waiting at the altar, maybe even entertaining his guests. I stood at the main entrance, my panting breath leaving me in an instant as all of a sudden, I was left utterly shocked and disoriented.

None.

There was no one there. Rather, there was no wedding that took place in the church that I was disbelievingly standing in front of. It was no wonder why I didn't see any crowd at the entrance nor any sign of vehicles. My brain was clouded with rage, trying to push down the yell that built up from this vile trickery. How dare she!

I forced myself to remain calm, getting angry wasn't going to take me to where they were. I needed to think of other possible places they would hold their wedding. I frantically searched within my recollections about any topic that I might have discussed with Naruto regarding that, retreating to the car in the process. There _must _be something to help me!

Out of nowhere, an old memory of Naruto flashed in my mind.

Naruto blushed maddeningly, pouting at the question given to him as I smirked sadistically at him. I knew that he wouldn't dare oppose me or evade my query without me satisfying his need first. I watched him squirm underneath me, whispering hotly on his fevered skin the question again, "Where would you want to be married, dobe? Your answer?"

Naruto pulled me down, and tried to impale his lips desperately to mine when he whimpered at my stubbornness. He bit the bottom of his lips and I knew that I was about to get my answer soon. He let out a frustrated huff, "Fine, teme!"

My smirk widened and I cocked my eyebrow at him to continue as he grew redder which was truthfully impossible, hearing him mutter against my chest the words I've waited to hear.

"Wh-When we get married, I want it to be where my parents' married." Naruto shyly whispered the place as he continued to look away from my amused onyx eyes. "That's where I want it to be held."

My mind blanked out, dipping down my head to meet his luscious lips with fervor. The simple, sweet answer drove me mad beyond comprehension, and wanting him to feel the same way I felt, I wanted to drown him with my kisses, even if the kiss was an escape to hide how much his answer pleased me. Gasping for air, I released him, only to find my breath stolen in exchange. In that very second surrounded by the vague presence of security of his love, he smiled so innocently, like a child receiving its first present.

I didn't think I'll ever forget that face or that smile.

_"Dammit!" _I muttered harshly when I saw the time. It was past twenty minutes. Forget about talking to Naruto before the reception started! If I was lucky, I could at least catch up to the wedding before they exchanged their vows that would forever seal his fate and mine. My entire being reacted violently upon this notion, I'd be damned first before I would let that happen!

Swerving to cut the other cars' speed, I ripped through the road dangerously, being mindful of any police cars and stations that I might encounter. I didn't have the luxury of being caught when I was already _this_ late. I could feel half of my heart plummet to my stomach, while the other half threaten to choke me to death when I was nearing where Naruto's parents married, but before I could even park, I froze.

This can't be happening!

_"Son of a bitch!"_ I yelled loudly with intense frustration, slamming my hand on the steering wheel brutally.

The venue was empty too! I leaned my head on the seat, squeezing my eyes closed. I berated myself, blaming my stupid decisions. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't _allow_ it to happen! Now, I needed to right it before it _all_ could go wrong, and I needed to do it fast.

I flipped my phone, punching in the numbers that could reach Itachi's cell phone. I was slightly thankful when he picked it up before the first ring could finish, and heard his voice before I could voice my query.

_"What you're looking for is St. Catherine's Church. You don't have much time. Good luck, foolish little brother."_

And with that the line went dead, my eyes glowing with vengeance and replenished energy. I started to take the shortest route going to where Itachi said. There was so _much_ to lose if I didn't catch this wedding! So much regret if I wasn't able to stop it!

When I was close to the church's destination, traffic jammed me as I cursed colorfully and tried to retrace my way, only to be trapped by the cars behind me. I swore loudly. It was as if all the unseen beings were doing their best to delay me. Stepping out of my car, I hastily ran under the sun's heat as I gradually absorbed my view of the church. My vision of it grew large when I drew nearer, people and numerous cars parked near.

Time seemed to slow down for me, and it seemed that no matter how hard I ran, it refused to push me further. Those crucial and agonizing seconds seemed too cruel when I was _this_ close to my goal. I couldn't get there fast enough and I knew it, yet I persisted.

I couldn't lose him! Not now!

_Never!_

I was rushing as hot pulsing blood ran through my veins, hearing my heart beat frantically that thundered in the ribs of my chest. I felt every fiber of my muscles rip me to pieces as if I was being burned, but despite this, I ignored everything — The blinding pain that gradually rendered me almost immobile as sheer will remained the only thing pushing me onwards, the unknown crowd that complained audibly as I pushed and ran towards my destination with determination, and the screeching conscience in my head that continuously screamed at me to let it go already, to let _him _go. _'Never.' _I clenched my jaws painfully when I finally spotted the venue, my bangs obscuring my view of the church. Actually, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for one thing that rattled me — the only reason why I'd feel living hell for the first time…

Naruto was getting married.

I was racing against time as I prayed fervently that I wasn't too late to stop the wedding, and that I still had more time before it's truly late. And that I'd be given a second chance, despite whatever misgivings that I've lacked. Yes, it's selfish, but I was desperate to keep him no matter what the consequences were — No matter what divine punishment I might receive for this wish. My ears suddenly picked up the sound of the couple's vows being exchanged and, without a second thought, I immediately interceded.

I slammed the large doors open, making a brash entrance, _"Naruto!"_ I shouted as loud as I could, my lungs heaved tiredly from the excessive running. I could see that the people within gasped and scowled at my scandalous arrival, but my eyes were only for him as I saw him and his bride turn to my direction. I watched him remain unnervingly still and shocked on the spot, his beautiful eyes wide. I knew then that the sole purpose I came there was to tell him that I loved him…

Then the thought struck me.

It just occurred to me… I never said 'I love you' ever since we became a couple… but I thought that my very actions showed him of how much he meant to me! It wasn't because I was reluctant to give that special declaration, but rather, I was scared that once I say it to him… I wouldn't have a tie to him anymore — That he would no longer need me… And I knew now that it was very stupid of me to consider all these without truly voicing out what I genuinely felt.

"I love you, Naruto! Please don't. Don't leave me…" My voice held a tinge of desperation as I let my shields go at that moment. I glanced at the people around sneer at me, at my foolishness. How could I ever hold on to my pride, when I was about to lose someone so precious? Why would I care if everyone thought of me delirious, when all I treasured were _his_ thoughts? My onyx eyes looked into his angelic, sapphire ones that were gazing at me solemnly as I awaited his response.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**[A/N: **What will Naruto's reply be? Review to know Naruto's side of the story! Yes, more reviews will inspire me. :) Anyway, this is my first time writing in a First Person Point of View, so spare me of anything harsh! Oh, and I have a Poll at my account, please cast your votes! This will be my first poll, thanks to Shortiix3, so be one of my first voters, ne? :3** Please Review and Comment! ^_^]  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Groom

**[A/N: **Thank you so much for the awesome and numerous reviews and encouragements! The next chapter of "The Marriage" will be the epilogue, in short, it's the last. :3 So... do enjoy this chapter! This time, it's in Naruto's point of view.**]**

* * *

**The Marriage**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Groom_**

"…you came."

My voice nearly cracked as my mind tried to wrap around his arrival. Sasuke came! I thought he didn't care… No, I feared that he never cared. My eyes darkened at my thoughts and doubts.

Ever since I told him that I was engaged to Sakura, he'd been avoiding me for weeks — never looking me in the eyes, never talking to me unless necessary, and never even giving an effort to tell me his reaction to this. I wanted to cancel the wedding, but it was my parents' will for me to marry her and have heirs — to live with her happily… Although I loved my parents above almost everything, I would've annulled the engagement immediately if Sasuke had said so, but he never even objected… He never said a thing… What changed?

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, "choose."

* * *

**_One hour ago…_**

* * *

The rich scent of coffee permeated in the air as my eyes trailed once more to the person before me. Even after months of just being friends, I was still mesmerized by him. I liked him too much. His eyes, his voice; his face, it all beckoned to me and hypnotized me. I could watch him for hours and not get bored by his smoldering black eyes that was gazing at me, and that held me its prisoner now. What would it be like to have this person? How would he be like to know that he has already captured me from the start? Would he learn to love me too?

"Will you go out with me?" I heard my disoriented lips whisper with longing.

My eyes widened after I blurted out my thoughts, paling at my foolishness and panicking inside. What have I done? I've just ruined my friendship with him by a thoughtless impulse! What would he do? Would he reject me and avoid me…? I felt my heart clench hurtfully at this, abruptly standing up and muttering an excuse to quickly leave. Maybe if I pretended it meant nothing to me, he wouldn't suspect my query as the truth and rather think of it as a joke.

When I was about to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, stopping me. I couldn't face him, couldn't bear to see the disgust I would surely see. "Sasuke, I really need to leave…"

"I'll go."

The words he said bubbled inside me as a rush of heat surged to my cheeks. Did I hear him right or was my mind playing a horrible trick to my poor heart. I reluctantly looked back to check if what I heard was true, and not my imagination running haywire. If possible, my stomach flipped and I could swear those butterflies in it were eating me, as I watched his onyx eyes devour me, making me shiver.

Sasuke stood up, holding me still to ensure that I wouldn't leave, but that wasn't necessary for I knew that I couldn't even _walk_ away under his gaze. If he wasn't holding me, I knew that my legs would've collapsed a long time ago from the devious smirk he sent me. God, he was handsome.

All of a sudden, he did something that I wouldn't dream of happening. My breathing must've abandoned me when he leaned down to my reddened ears as I heard his husky voice whisper, "Meet me at the usual place this Friday at the same time."

Nodding bemusedly, I couldn't find my voice when my mind still couldn't register that this was really happening. He smirked at me, creating a havoc of my stuttering heart.

After that, there wasn't a day I was impatient for Friday to finally come, until one dark thought crossed my mind along those days…

_Sasuke never called me._

I noticed after that event, we never talked about it, he never showed me any assurance of what Friday would be, and somehow, I dreaded that he pretended that it never happened. That couldn't be true! He said that he would come… _but he never promised._

My eyes widened at my thoughts, seeping through me and enrapturing me with doubt, even though I knew that Sasuke would never do that. He wasn't like that! I retaliated bitterly, cursing my weakening conviction when the designated day finally arrived. All I felt was dread when I thought of going… or not. _'Sasuke might be there… He might be waiting for me!'_

Clenching my fists and eyes at the insecurity that continued to hold me in place, I glanced at my reflection upon the mirror inside my apartment. I was already dressed for an hour now, and the meeting time was half an hour ago. My face crumpled with uncertainty. To be frank, I didn't know what to do. I knew that I should've been there by now, but…

Will he be there?

That certain question kept popping in my head no matter how much I've reassured myself that he would. I kept telling myself that even if I was there waiting for him, and he didn't come, I would pretend this never happened and move on. I continued to say these things to get me past this fear. I gripped my arms closer to my body when I realized that I started to uncontrollably shiver, imagining myself there by our usual bench by the park waiting alone, continuing on waiting…

Waiting for someone who wouldn't come.

A chill rushed past me at this dark premonition. Regardless of my constant assurance, I was still _scared._ I was still frightened of his rejection. It's obvious that if anyone went through that harsh treatment, then certainly they would learn to move on, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt! Of course it would still hurt!

I hastily shook my head, desperately clearing my thoughts and clinging to hope. If what Sasuke said was true, then he would be there, right? He would be waiting for me. But the question was, is he still there? I looked down at my phone, tempted to test if the Uchiha was really there. As I was reaching for the small device, a thought stopped me cold from my tracks.

What if he was just playing with me?

I slowly retracted my fingers, my actions seeming as if it was burnt when I recoiled away. What if once I called him, he would tell me it was all just a joke? I cringed, almost hearing his voice in my ears after I've dialed his cellphone.

_"I can't believe you took it for real, dobe. What are you? An idiot?" _

I laughed sardonically. Yeah, that would be exactly what the bastard would say if he was making a fool out of me… Unfortunately, the imaginary Sasuke I thought up was right. I was an idiot. I gripped myself tighter and shot my head up with conviction, abruptly grabbing the keys to the apartment and wallet as I immediately left before I could change my mind. I knew that if the Uchiha really wasn't there, then I would just be proving how much of an idiot I really was for coming. I clenched my teeth.

Fuck it! I'd rather be an idiot if that was the case!

I continued to push onwards, ignoring the burning sensation that gripped my lungs and the searing pain that scorched my muscles when I stubbornly refused to take a break. I needed to know! I wanted to know if Sasuke was really there! If he was really waiting for me just as he said! I finally moderated my pace into brisk walking when I reached the park, my eyes swiftly scanning among the crowd, and with slow dread, landing on the sight of our meeting place.

My breath left me in an instant, drinking in the sight of the bench from a short distance away. I couldn't help my heart skipping as my face suddenly became overwhelmed by shock when relief and happiness flooded through me. Sasuke was there!

My body took a step forward without my consent, it was as if I was being pulled like gravity to go to him. I couldn't help the bright smile I was sporting as my eyes never left the sight of the Uchiha waiting for me. _'See? I was right! Sasuke was…'_

I stopped. My body froze when I was a few steps closer to the Uchiha, my blue irises widening. Sasuke was reading a book while waiting… Sasuke wasn't nervous… He wasn't nervous like me. That realization hurt than it seemed when I was the _only one_ affected by this event — When I was the _only one_ who actually cared to worry.

_Why?_

Why wasn't he affected?

Suddenly, he looked up to me, perhaps sensing my gaze. His onyx eyes held me captive under its unbreakable spell as I saw him smirk at me, closing the book he was reading a few seconds ago and standing up from the bench.

"You're late, dobe."

I merely muttered my apology, no longer elaborating an excuse as the image of him being unruffled continued to upset me. I forced a grin to my lips and started to speak of words I didn't bother to take note of, but deep inside I was in profound agony as I wished to question him. I hid my face from his sight, saying that we should go to a movie, but I knew it was another escape to hide my eyes from its haunted look. I didn't want him to notice this. I didn't want him to realize of my breaking. I didn't want him to see me like this. My throat burned and I felt as if lead filled the bottom of my stomach.

_Didn't he care?_

I should've seen the was my only thought when that certain memory of our first date sprouted to surface, shaking my head to clear these disturbing thoughts. I shouldn't dwell on the past, especially not now.

My eyes glazed and clouded as I continued to stare at my reflection upon the full length mirror in front of me, absorbing my attire. The tuxedo I was sporting was black with the button shirt inside as a pristine white. I refused to have a bow tie or necktie, because of the suffocation I was already experiencing without it. I didn't need another reason for a different type of suffocation tying me down. My gaze traced my surroundings within the confines of my room before the wedding, smelling the flowers scent drifting in the air, and the soft piano notes lilting in the air to occupy the early guests. After all, the beautiful music wasn't supposed to be the one entertaining those guests, but me.

A knock resounded in the room, bringing me back from my musings as I muttered, "It's open."

Kiba poked his head inside, and I immediately brought a smile to my face. He grinned at this, walking up to me, "Yo, never thought we'd be wearing this again, especially after our grad ball." He complained, pulling at his necktie to loosen it up a little, and grinned when he plopped down on the couch with a contented sigh. "Much better."

I nodded absent-mindedly and fussed over the flower on my breast pocket to keep my hands busy, but it didn't help my brain from thinking as it continued to ramble. When I gave up on this futile attempt, I noticed Kiba looking at me from my reflection with an observant gaze. I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow at him with inquiry, "What?"

"Nothing." Kiba said, shaking his head and leaning on the couch's headrest. "I was just thinking why you chose me as the best man."

My body stiffened for a fraction, and hoped that this slip went unnoticed. "Why do you say that, dog-breath? Of course, because you're my best friend! What else?"

Kiba disregarded my answer and continued as if I never said a thing, "I know that it's not my place to complain, but last time I checked, _Uchiha_ was your best friend and after a few months, boyfriend. Actually, when you called me, I really thought it was your wedding with that ass, and I was coming over to threaten him, until I saw you with _Sakura._ I don't know what happened, but if I didn't live so far away, I would've asked you what the hell happened between you two."

I felt Kiba's stare at my back when I turned away from my reflection. Yes, it was true. When Sasuke came, we immediately clicked, rather in a bad way at first, but eventually that relationship escalated to rivalry, friendship, and then, lovers. It was apparent to most of my college friends that I truly loved him. I didn't blame Kiba for the sudden question as I replied simply, "It… didn't work out."

_"Hai?"_

I heard myself ask again, but it was the same as I heard the man before me point at a letter, explaining that I was being given my parents' will since I was finally of age to know of it, although I couldn't listen. My mind couldn't keep up with it as I heard the man's explanation. I vaguely heard myself thanking him when he said that he was on his way. His soft pat to my head did nothing to comfort me or to clear the confusion brewing within me. I've already read the contents of their will, and the person who explained to me was no ordinary deliverer. He was my lawyer, and my godfather — Jiraiya. I looked down at the letter in my hands, and my expression must still be in shock when I returned to the dining room.

Flinching at the sound of paper being turned, my eyes landed to the location of the sound, finding the familiar black hair of my lover. My lips trembled, my body ached and my eyes watered as I softly muttered, _"Sasuke."_

His onyx eyes calmed me when his cool, collected stare fell on me. It felt like his gaze alone consoled me that everything would be alright, that none of this was even worth my concern. But still, I was frightened. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to tell me I didn't need to listen to this unexpected event. I wanted to hear that he loved me, so that I had a reason to stay and deny my parents' wishes! I _needed_ his words of assurance!

He continued to look at me, not breaking his strong gaze. My composure started to crumble when I felt tears at the brim, "Jiraiya came by today and handed me my parents' last will. I read it…" I bit my lips, holding down the tears and tremors that gradually coursed through me as I muttered softly, "They en-engaged me to Sakura… I'm engaged, Sasuke."

The silence that stretched on wasn't what I expected. My head slowly looked up to see that the Uchiha barely changed his expression. I started to panic at his calmness. Shouldn't he be worried about me? I'm his lover, right? _'Why aren't you worried?'_ I wanted to indignantly cry out the frustration I felt at his passive reaction, my fists shaking from its grip. "Did you hear me?"

Sasuke seemed to snap from whatever he was thinking, fueling my hurt and anger as I bit down at the bottom of my lips to hide my temper. "Teme, you're not bothered by this…?" My voice cracked, my composure tumbling down when warm tears fell from my strained eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer, couldn't contain the pain anymore.

I cast my stare to the ground; I couldn't bear to look at him, even when I heard the drop of his papers to the table to indicate that he was listening. My lips opened and closed, not sure about repeating those words when I was now uncertain of his response… I let out a soft, wry chuckle at my foolish sensitiveness. Shouldn't I already know that tears would solve nothing? I was being stupid by being weak. I looked up and held his gaze, muttering in a detached tone, "I received a letter from my late parents' will… They… I'm engaged, Sasuke."

Minutes passed and he remained still, drowning me in my personal abyss as my heart continued to scream to be saved, when the light in my eyes continued to slowly die. I watched him, waiting for his response.

"And?"

With that brief word, everything I thought we shared came crashing down. My breathing became labored, throwing me off when dizziness controlled me and caused me to feel nauseated. My heart sank to the pits of my stomach like a cold rock. This can't be happening… There must be some mistake! I gulped down the bile that was lodged in my throat, "What?"

I knew I was acting stupid now, but I couldn't accept it. I needed to know _his_ thoughts! Maybe what he meant by 'And?' was 'Is that all?' I cringed. Did that mean my problem was petty? Did my unexpected engagement mean nothing to him? My breath stopped short. Was I nothing to him…?

My whole body turned cold, hiding my face under the safety of my bangs when my tears harshly ran down my pained face. A chilling realization made itself known to me. If that was the case, then it all made sense — Why he never said he loved me, why he always distanced himself to my words of love… Why he no longer cared.

His mouth opened for a fraction, abruptly seizing my attention. I stiffened when I realized that he was about to speak again, unknowingly giving me excruciating hope.

"It's your decision. I wouldn't interfere." Sasuke muttered, and finally giving the last blow to my poor, beaten heart.

_'Is that all…?' _I thought dejectedly and bleakly. I quickly turned, refusing to look at him for it hurt too much. My face crumpled in pain, my body shivered in chill, and my chest constricted in agony. I held the top of his shirt I was wearing since last night's event, feeling too vulnerable and exposed when it was the only thing shielding me. I felt I was used… I felt dirtied. I hung my head with insecurity and shame as I softly replied, "Fine."

I waited for his words of assurance for one last time, crushing the last of my hope when I heard none and whispering to myself in bitterness, "You never loved me anyway…" And with that, I left the room in deathly silence.

Sasuke never mentioned that incident again, avoiding me and leaving me in the intense muteness of our room. He buried himself with work, ignoring my presence altogether. And in each day, it slowly killed me. The stillness was driving me mad as I continued to wait for him — Continued to give him a chance… Until I couldn't take it anymore. It was already too much for me.

"I'm leaving." I said coldly in a detached tone. My mind yelled me to shut up as I silently pleaded for him to stop me, but he refused to even look up at me. Frustration at his silence and stubbornness pushed me to repeat my words, "I'll follow my parents' will… I'll marry her."

The lingering muteness reigned and I awaited his reply with bated breath, my face devoid of any emotions to conceal my vulnerability, but deep down, I was fervently praying for his intervention, for _any_ sign at all.

"Hn."

It was unbearable.

That was the conclusion I conjured as I packed my things into my suitcase, but the whole process of packing and changing were as if seen at another person's pair of hazy eyes. It felt too surreal to me… It felt like a nightmare. This was the last chance, I thought bitterly when a chill ran past me when the door to our, _no, his_ house came into view. I stopped, gradually facing him and slowly taking his stoic expression.

"Sasuke… I love y—" My voice died at the last bit, biting my lips to hold in the tears that burned. I couldn't say it anymore… I didn't have that right when he never even felt anything for me. I stared into his eyes, searching for any sign, _anything_ to tell me that he at least _cared._ The coldness in his onyx eyes broke me as I diverted my gaze away, cowardly hiding my face behind my hair and softly whispering, "Goodbye."

_I couldn't stand it anymore._

"So? What happened after that?" Kiba's voice broke through my wandering thought, silently thankful of the distraction. His face was solemn and observant, clearly showing how he was evaluating my words with keen acuteness. I was grateful that despite Kiba's aloofness, there would be times his observations were spot on and right. He continued to await me, replying to him simply.

"I met up with Sakura-chan." My voice became gentle when I uttered her name.

_"Naruto!"_

I immediately turned upon the voice. It was familiar and yet, a little different. Suddenly, there were warm arms surrounding me from my back, looking back to see who was holding me and was greeted by enthusiastic, twinkling emerald eyes. I smiled and was rewarded by a small peck on the cheek, making me blink from the small surprise and holding the place where her lips met, "Hey, Sakura-chan…"

She blushed when my face was engulfed by my own as we simultaneously noticed how close our faces were to each other, swiftly letting me go. I felt slightly embarrassed by the people staring at us from our previous position, almost forgetting that we were at a plane station as I stole a glance at Sakura's flustered form. My heart swelled at the sight.

After all these years, maturity and age has filled her well, making her a beautiful, breath-taking woman. I couldn't deny that she did look stunning, even with her standing a few inches from me. I smiled, remembering our old memories when I recalled her as a brute, punkish girl. Where had that little imp inside her go? Was she replaced by this striking young woman?

Sakura turned and caught me watching her, "Wh-What is it? Disappointed?" She pouted cutely and muttered in a sulking tone, "Sorry if I haven't changed much—"

I shook my head, my eyes softened, "You look beautiful."

Her face was consumed by her blush in an instant, turning her face away from my view. I found myself blinking with incomprehension. Why did she do that? Didn't I just compliment her? Why was she embarrassed now? I was about to voice out my confusion when I heard her voice.

"Y-You don't look bad yourself…" She stuttered, walking away from me.

I stared, lightly stunned by her words as I felt my heart skip a beat at this. Ah, I get it. Whatever I was feeling right now, maybe that's what she was feeling at this moment. This was new… I grinned and followed her behind.

"Sakura-chan makes me happy, Kiba, I knew that since we were kids, and now wasn't an exception." I could feel the tips of my mouth shift upwards as I began to think of our time together for the past weeks. "She gives me a reason to smile again. _No,_ she's the reason for my smiles."

"What about Uchiha?"

"Sas—" I mentally cringed at the agony and bit the insides of my cheeks, having some difficulty saying _his_ name without feeling anything. My face slipped for a second; silently hoping that Kiba didn't see my reaction to his question of _him._ For mentioning him, was already a taboo to my tongue that brought immense, blinding pain. "He only hurts me…"

A soft knock resounded in the room when a timid voice came from beyond the closed door, "Kiba-kun? N-Naruto-kun?"

Kiba and I looked at the mahogany door, stopping me from my reply and seeing Hinata pop her head out after opening it for a fraction. Her gentle smile was bright as she directed them at us. "W-We're all ready."

I perked at this, my eyes glowing with anticipation, barely noticing Kiba's observant brown eyes on me. I grinned at Hinata, nodding my head, "Sure, we'll be there."

Hinata left a few seconds after my declaration, the door softly closing. Feeling my whole body surge to life, I realized that the reception would start any second. I felt nervous, chuckling at my disposition and grinning at Kiba. "Damn, I still can't believe I'm saying this but, wow. I'm getting married, dog-breath! Can you imagine it?"

Kiba looked at me expectantly, "The better question should be, are you sure?"

I was taken aback by his words, narrowing my eyes and feeling as if he doubted my decision. "What do you mean?"

Kiba didn't move or flinch under my gaze, making me furious at his accusing words. Did he mean that I didn't love Sakura? That I did this all out of a whim? How could he think so lowly of me? I thought that he would understand me! I thought that he would reassure me, not make me doubt!

_"What do you mean, Kiba?"_ I threateningly repeated. This was _my_ wedding day! I wouldn't let him ruin this memorable day. I wouldn't let him hurt my bride by letting her hear those cruel words. My jaws locked into place, angrily grabbing his collar. "Spit out already!"

Kiba glared at me, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Did you really move on, huh, Uzumaki? Why not think of your feelings first, and assess it? Or else, you're bound by this for life. You can't be selfish with this one when you're damaging more than yourself, but also two people. Do you really want this? Do you really love _her?"_

My mind was clouded by anger, shoving him away as I saw him fix himself. How dare he! Of course I loved Sakura! How could he think otherwise! I glowered at him, "Just watch me." I defiantly muttered and left the room, hoping to clear my head before I could punch my best man to a pulp. I cursed, excusing his sorry ass from being beaten because I knew that Sakura would get worried, and _not_ because his words unsettled me. Damn, I'll show him. He's wrong!

* * *

Honestly, I couldn't remember the process of how I got to the altar or how everyone settled into place. I couldn't recall the lilting music from the white piano, or how the venue was filled with unblemished, white roses that filled the air. Those insignificant details were easily forgotten. If possible, I even forgot where we were. For as soon as I saw Sakura come in, my heart skipped a beat as it swelled with pride at how she looked at me. Yes, all I needed to remember was that this person loved me. She loved me with her whole being. I gazed at her, vaguely noticing our surroundings as she walked down the red aisle. I didn't need anything else.

Sakura was indeed brilliant and glowing with radiance. Everything about her was just too stunning, especially now, when her pristine dress flowed magnificently. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers, even when we were a few spaces apart, as I reached out for her hand. This decision was right. It can't be wrong.

The priest began the ceremony, her eyes still held mine when it somehow eased my jitters. She gently squeezed my hands, recovering me from her spell-like smile that entranced me. I realized then that it was our turn to speak our vows. I smiled nervously, finding my voice and gripped her tightly.

All of a sudden, the doors to the church slammed open, welcoming the unexpected, disheveled visitor. _"Naruto!"_

I gasped at the desperate sound of my name loudly ring at the four walls of the church, hearing the scandalized murmurs and the unmerciful sneers the person received as we both turned to see the scene. I remained still, my mind not yet catching up to what was happening.

My eyes shot wide with shock and incomprehension. If my heart was pounding hard a few seconds ago, it was now racing and thundering at the sight before us. If I was rendered amazed a while ago, then I was completely speechless when my mind blanked out. I couldn't believe my eyes. If I thought that Sakura was stunning, I never would've thought that the dark-haired man at the entrance would look so astounding. For comparing the two of them, it was similar to a sweet white angel against a vengeful angel of death. It was astonishing.

Sasuke's disheveled and desperate figure was outlined by his sheen of sweat that glistened under the raging sunlight behind him. It was obvious, even for me who was meters away, he had traveled long and far based from his exhaustion. My breath was caught at this. I've never seen him like now. He never acted so desperate before… His brows furrowed with deep thought, his hands clenching and unclenching. He looked like he was at a waging war with himself.

"I love you, Naruto! Please don't. Don't leave me…" Sasuke gazed at me, and only me. I could hear the vulnerability he showed from his declaration and I knew that it must've been truly difficult for him to expose himself. He was never _this _desperate. He would never abandon his composure for anything… What happened?

My body didn't dare move. I was at a loss because of my staggering, incomprehensible emotions. What was this feeling that continued to grip me? Was it resentment or relief…?

I could feel the stares dart towards me, but this time, they were expecting my response. I felt frozen to the spot, my lips as firm as stone when I at least tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, and yet, I had to say something! But all I could think was his coming that continued to render me immobile.

"Sasuke, you came."

My voice nearly cracked as my mind tried to wrap around his arrival. Sasuke came! I thought he didn't care… No, I feared that he never cared. My eyes darkened at my thoughts and doubts.

Ever since I told him that I was engaged to Sakura, he'd been avoiding me for weeks — never looking me in the eyes, never talking to me unless necessary, and never even giving an effort to tell me his reaction to this. I wanted to cancel the wedding, but it was my parents' will for me to marry her and have heirs — to live with her happily… Although I loved my parents above almost everything, I would've annulled the engagement immediately if Sasuke had said so, but he never even objected… He never said a thing… What changed?

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, "choose."

_'Choose?'_

I turned to my bride.

Beautiful Sakura gazed at me with love and worry. I smiled in reassurance to my childhood friend for sixteen years, remembering our first encounter. Even then, she dazzled me. After so many years of not seeing her, I could honestly say that she still did mesmerize me. It wasn't a wonder why she was my first love, for ever since then, she took my breath away. I discretely glanced at the man I loved, remembering the days we've shared, the promises we've vowed and the touches we've exchanged…

Somehow, Kiba's voice rang inside my head. _"You can't be selfish with this one when you're damaging more than yourself, but also two people."_ Now I grimly understood his words… I needed to choose who I truly loved and cherished to set the other one free, no matter how harsh the process might be. I needed to be fair, even if it meant hurting myself in the course. I needed to decide the difference of who I could live for the rest of my life, and who I couldn't live without for the rest of my existence.

Looking up determinedly, I knew what I wanted now.

I walked towards Sakura, and saw the hurt in Sasuke's midnight eyes, while I stared at the joy on those striking emerald eyes that I came to love for the past few weeks. I clutched Sakura's shoulders firmly, looked into her eyes deeply, and hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth spread through me, despite my stifling clothing.

I caught the pained expression on Sasuke's face and felt utter betrayal as I said the words that would forever change our lives.

"I love you, Sakura-chan…"

* * *

**[A/N: **Oh no! Is that Naruto's final decision? What will Sasuke do? Will Naruto truly marry Sakura or is this just a fucking living nightmare for all of us SasuNaru lovers? To know... Yes, feed the monster you've created in me with pleasant reviews! :3** Please Review and Comment! ^_^ **Oh, and as a side note, I created my own website, tumblr and Facebook so add me and follow me. I'll be editing and removing the lemon scenes in my stories, so you'll find the unedited version at my website, for announcements are found at my tumblr, while in fb, you can chat with me and tell me what you want to tell me. For more details, check my profile page.**]**


	4. Epilogue

**[A/N: **Do savor the last chapter of my beloved story. ^_^ **Gift chappy for:** Jessica Petty**]  
**

******Warning: **Because of the new policy of no lemon scenes, I've removed it and placed it on my website. If you wish to read it, then go to my website where the link is found at my profile.

* * *

**The Marriage**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Jealousy and hatred filled my desolate heart, but most of all was the spiteful agony that stunned me as the air in my lungs escaped me as if I had been brutally punched… I wanted to turn and never come back, to just quietly leave and accept his rejection. I knew that this wasn't what I had in mind and, obviously, I was already more than enough humiliated in front of so many people, but I still didn't move. I was still there. I knew I was being foolish for every second that I stayed longer, as if waiting for someone to wake me up from this living nightmare, but the need to be with him forced me to watch the heart-wrenching hug.

I didn't want to leave him.

I still loved Naruto.

* * *

**_Three years ago…_**

* * *

Pacing back and forth, my mind was elsewhere as I was tempted to check my watch once more for the nth time of that very long, agonizing five minutes. My frown deepened, thinking of reasons to be calm and collective, but no matter how many I'd thought up, it was irritably futile. I softly groaned, settling to sit down on the park bench we usually met at. Of course, I wasn't usually _this _riled up. Yes, there was a good explanation for this… since it was _our_ first date.

My date with Naruto.

I blanched, revolted by my pathetic actions, willing myself to relax as I reassured over and over that Naruto would come. After all, the main cause why I was waiting all alone at a park was because I was thirty minutes earlier than planned. It was my fault for being so impatient, not Naruto's. I sighed; I should've seen this coming. I cursed at my cowardice for not calling him to simply ask where he was or at least make plans with him before our date.

I mentally groaned at my chaotic feelings of dread, excitement and impatience of those past few days. I tried! I _really_ tried to call or at least text him, but every time I had the resolve to do it, my conviction would dwindle when I thought of Naruto cancelling and bailing out on me at the last minute, or worse, I might mention something idiotic that would make me look stupid! Scowling at where my thoughts led me, I reluctantly conceded to the _real_ truth that what I truly was frightened of were actually not those two reasons, but… I just didn't want to hear Naruto's voice.

That was it.

I didn't want to hear him, because I knew that as soon as I heard that beautiful voice, I would instantly wish that we meet somewhere and spend time together, making up a poor excuse to simply get his attention for myself. I knew that Naruto was a free-willed spirit, so I didn't wish to tie him down to me, although I think of my action noble, it still didn't stop my desire to just steal him away from everything, to capture his wings from flying away too often from my grasp. It was frustrating, but every time I saw his brilliant smiles, I knew my small sacrifices were worth it when my heart would practically race upon his radiance.

Inwardly cringing, I finally relented to my desire and checked the time, successfully adding my foul mood. Damn this. This waiting was taking a harsh toll to my heart. All of a sudden, I see a spot of yellow cross my line of sight, immediately standing up, I nearly toppled my mind's equilibrium when I stood up too fast that caused me to get dizzy, only to register that it… wasn't him. Sitting back down, I realized that I must've looked like a complete idiot for abruptly standing up with excitement, but slowly sat down with dejection. I wanted to crumple and leave, but the thought of leaving Naruto simply didn't sit well with me.

I didn't want him to be disappointed.

I checked my watch once more, my jaws snapping shut when there was still twenty minutes till the destined time. How could that be? It felt like hours of waiting! Uncertainty trickled into my system at my appalling actions; I didn't want Naruto to catch me as a wreck like this. If I wasn't an Uchiha, I might have hunched up and furiously scratched my head with worry, but, thankfully, I was, so I didn't do that. I simply sighed. Then a thought crossed my mind, making me see a small glimmer of hope.

I made a schedule of what to do for this date, so that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. My pride wouldn't take the thought of forgetting whenever I was in his presence. I brought out the rumpled and abused paper from being folded and opened for numerous times. Perhaps I should've rewritten it on a new one, since this was the very paper I've only written on when I started to plan for our date. I shook away this idea, I didn't need another thing to fret about. Now, all I needed to do was memorize it to make myself appear smoother in Naruto's eyes.

My eyebrows crossed with focus, willing myself to read the small piece of paper. A look of concentration drew itself on my face as time ticked by… Seconds passed that turned to minutes and finally, my crumpled face went blank.

Nothing.

I couldn't read the damn paper even if my life depended on it! This was utterly humiliating. My hand was shaking with suppressed frustration, as I was almost tempted to crush the blasted paper. I would've done that if it wasn't for the fact I would need it later, just in case I forgot something…

I paled at my thoughts and for the idea of _even_ considering of depending on a piece of paper for my date with Naruto! I angrily threw the paper in the air to prove my point I didn't need the thing. No, I did _not_ throw it away childishly. Finally feeling relieved of at least one less thing to worry about, I started to feel panic gradually bile up when doubts tumbled unto me, as I started to mull over the possibility that I _might_ forget our plans and leave me in an awkward situation. This could give Naruto the idea that I didn't even prepare anything, which could lead to Naruto thinking that I wasn't serious about him… Fuck.

I reluctantly stood to retrieve the small, innocent paper that appeared to be taunting me at this moment as I glared at it. As much as I hated to admit it, especially with my pride on the line, I needed the stupid schedule. Great, I was glaring at an inanimate object. Fantastic. What next? My crumbling sanity or my plummeting composure? I smirked mirthlessly. This certainly didn't bode well for me.

And true enough, an hour later, I can now answer that it was official. Unfortunately. It's both, my sanity _and _my composure.

Perfect.

This was insane! Where in hell was he!? It was already _past_ our meeting time! How come he wasn't here yet?

Unlike a few minutes ago, in comparison with my reaction now, that was utterly pale. If I wasn't breaking out with a random pacing, I was glaring at anyone passing by in a chance to find my stupid, late date. He was never _this _late before. Why now of all times?

My breath hitched uncomfortably at the thought of him having an accident before arriving here, my eyebrows creasing with worry when my heart accelerated with unwanted assumptions. It could also be because he got sick, making my frown fiercer when I recalled that he said his parents were out of town, so that would rule out that someone was taking care of him when he was all alone, or… He was just plain late.

All my worry went out like a flush, abruptly standing again to vent out my sudden frustration and anger. Damn it! Was he making fun of me by making me wait for him? My eye twitched at this, feeling a vein pulse at his prank. I cursed with soft, deadly words, and even though no one could hear what I was muttering, my looming, malevolent presence was enough to ward away the wary people. My anger rolled boundlessly, I swear that as soon as I saw him, I would punish him for making me wait a damn _hour! _Although the first thirty minutes wasn't his fault, since I went early, but he was _still_ guilty of being late!

Letting out a deep breath, I opted to read the book I bought for my next English report. Scowling, I realized that alike the schedule, I couldn't read it. Regardless of this, I stubbornly refused to give up and forced myself to read at least the first word of the sentence, struggling to maintain my stoic façade when all I wanted to do was march off and hunt down my date.

Five minutes didn't even pass when I was overwhelmed to once again check my surroundings in a desperate attempt to find him, inwardly sighing at my relenting to that urge. Raising my head up, I slightly froze when I saw Naruto before me. My breath stopped, my thoughts halted, and my heartbeat accelerated, waiting for the anger and frustration to seize me now that Naruto was here, but, surprisingly, there was none.

Relief and elated happiness could nearly choke me at the thought that we were finally going to have that date. I smirked, fighting down the smile that threatened to break through as I closed the book. If he wasn't looking at me closely, I would've chuckled at my foolishness. No wonder I wasn't able to read the damn book. It was upside down. Genius.

When I realized that he didn't notice this slip-up and was also not making any move towards me, I took advantage of this and left my seat to finally reach his side. I continued to smirk down at him, too far gone to hide my excitement when I took in his haggard form. It was apparent that he rushed here to meet me, and for that, I knew that I would instantly forgive him by just that gesture, despite the long wait. At least I knew he cared enough to rush here to meet me, even if he didn't tell me why he was late, the thought was enough. My smirk perceptibly widened, "You're late, dobe."

* * *

"Sasuke, you came."

Hearing his voice for the first after so many weeks, nearly made my knees buckle from the force of how I was blown away. I missed him. I _terribly _missed him. Gazing at him with abandoned hunger, I took in his demeanor as I continued to soak my vision with his presence.

I was pathetic.

I was a sorry excuse of a lover who simply refused to let him go. Yes, I was truly selfish. Perhaps, my actions would be the most self-centered deed I would've done for the rest of my existence, and yet, I knew I would repeat this selfish act if it meant having him again or at least, having a second chance. I knew I didn't even deserve that, but I still greedily wished for it. My whole being continued to throb for him as I basked once more under his glory. How could I have let three months go? How could I have survived without him for that long? How could I have let him slip away when, even now, I ached for him?

"Naruto," I said, hesitating. This was it. This was the moment when all I could do is wait for his decision. I inwardly blanched, but I knew that it was the correct thing to do, although that didn't mean I would like it. Far from it. I was actually petrified. Giving up everything I had was terrifying, especially now in my situation when my trust for him could easily be crushed. I gulped down the blocking boulder in my throat as I finally gave him the last piece of my heart, "choose."

I watched with dread when I saw him turn to his bride.

My body felt instantly chilled from the unraveling events as I continued to watch him smile at _her_, reassure _her,_ and softly gaze at _her._ If possible, I swore that with each second, it killed me. My body yearned to just grab him away from her, to steal him away. My whole frame started to quiver with suppressed longing, but froze for an instance when he spared me a glance.

My heart fluttered with pain and happiness that at least he spared me a look. A look that I knew so well, but desperately hoped that it was I who placed it on his beautiful face. My breath got caught when Naruto abruptly looked up. Knowing that he was about to decide, I unknowingly held my breath and waited.

I heard the beat of my heart getting louder with each step he took towards her, breaking me. When he finally reached her side, my mind plummeted as I saw him gaze deeply at her. The scene broke me. My vision started to distort from my rapid breathing. It was slowly tearing me apart from wishing that the one holding him would be me. I gasped when I was given the last painful blow as he embraced her and uttered the words that used to be only mine to hear.

"I love you, Sakura-chan…"

My mind went blank as soon as I saw Naruto hug her.

Jealousy and hatred filled my desolate heart, but most of all was the spiteful agony that stunned me as the air in my lungs escaped me as if I had been brutally punched… I wanted to turn and never come back, to just quietly leave and accept his rejection. I knew that this wasn't what I had in mind and, obviously, I was already more than enough humiliated in front of so many people, but I still didn't move. I was still there. I knew I was being foolish with every second that I stayed longer, as if waiting for someone to wake me up from this living nightmare, but the need to be with him forced me to watch the heart-wrenching hug.

I didn't want to leave him.

I still loved Naruto.

Naruto gently pulled away from Sakura and lovingly stoked her hair. I flinched, thinking that I would never be able to touch, to claim; to love him ever again made me drown in terrifying emptiness. My eyes started to lose its light as my face crumpled, my hand coming up to my chest that felt horribly hollow — For I knew, my heart was no longer there to beat.

"But," Naruto said to his bride, "when you came, Sasuke was occupying most of the space in my heart, and you… only got what's left of it." He stroked the pink-haired girl's face comfortingly when her face contorted with pain, her tears rolling down from her eyes, shaking her head slowly as her emerald eyes reflected her anguish, "I don't deserve you… I love you, Sakura, but I love Sasuke more."

"W-Why…?" Sakura's whispered in a broken voice filled with loss as she painfully looked at Naruto. "Why him?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, stroking her lovely hair with tenderness and answering, "It's true that he hurt me. Most of the time, I don't even know what he's thinking and he just shuts me out from his feelings. He wouldn't even let me reach the person in him beyond his walls, but I…"

"But he hurts you!" Sakura screamed, her tears flowing like torrents, "If he's walled up from you, then you're merely bruising yourself against it! I would never hurt you like he did! I wouldn't—"

Naruto touched her lips to cease her words, smiling with comfort, "But I'd still love him…"

Naruto gradually turned to me as my heart raced back to life with joy. I knew it was childish of me, but I ran towards him, pulling him to me as I claimed his lips which caused the watching crowd to gasp in horror. Frankly, I didn't give a shit of what they thought, for nothing could ruin my blessing happiness. If there was a god, I was truly indebted to him for granting my selfish wish, scrunching my eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling as I held everything I knew that was my world in my arms.

I smirked under the kiss when I heard him mewl and at the crowd's uproar that I also caused. The heated kiss started to steal away my breath as I drew back to whisper into his ear, anger slightly trickling in my voice, "You want to know the real me? You want to know my thoughts? My feelings? All right, I'm yours. I love you so much that it's tearing me apart. But there's a flip side to it," I continued harshly, my lips drawing back over my teeth as I continued to breathe hard. "I'll give you more than any human being, but by God, I'll take more too. You don't get to pick which qualities you like the best. It's a package deal. You get all the bad with the good, and this time, I'm not holding myself back anymore. I warn you now, you won't be able break away from me. If you want to leave me again, I won't let you. This time, we really won't be separated."

"Sasuke—"

"I'm easily jealous," I said fiercely, my breath hot against his ear. "I don't want you even looking at another person, and if any idiot tries to come onto you, he'll be lucky if I only break his arm." My grip on Naruto tightened as my eyes narrowed on his mirth-filled ones. "As your punishment for giving me a massive heart attack, I'll chain you to the bed and pound into you for a year. Rest assure that you won't be walking for the rest of your life, dobe. I want you all the time, and now, damn it. I'll be on you so often that you'll forget what it's like not to have me inside you. No more being a gentleman and restricting myself to twice a day."

Naruto blushed madly, looking up into my onyx eyes as he slowly reached for my face with his soft, tanned hands and tenderly stroked my cheek, "I love you." He whispered, taking me by surprise as my eyes perceptibly widened.

My smile became tender as my irises softened, whispering, "I love you, too."

Naruto smiled brightly, making my breath hitch and heart stutter pathetically. I knew that before him, my armors were easily shattered away, as I was taken aback by his enchanting beauty all over again. When will this ever leave my system? I thought to myself as I felt Naruto's hands entwine with mine, feeling my heart deafen my surroundings hopelessly. I smirked at myself. Perhaps never.

I kissed him chastely on the forehead and then his nose, before settling my lips next to his reddened ear, whispering, "But I'll still fuck and chain you to the bed."

Naruto pouted at this and let out an annoyed grunt as I smirked with delight at his cute tantrum.

* * *

The sound of frantic shuffling and unstable footing made its way across the bedroom as quick, irregular breathing assaulted the heavy air. I heard Naruto moan underneath me when I pinned him to the door, effectively shutting it as well as I groped his bottom with possessiveness. I kissed him harshly; dipping my tongue to taste everything until I pulled back to fiercely whisper, _"Mine."_

I felt him quiver, making me insanely crave for more as my lips latched onto his pulse, grinding down on him with fervor. I wanted more of his cries, his pleas — I needed to _hear _him.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered, his mesmerizing sapphires glazed with lust, and causing my erection to pulse. "B-Bed now."

I groaned, hastily removing every article he had on with my own and sometime hearing his clothes rip from my force. I was desperate to be inside him. I wanted to claim him. If possible, I wanted him to be always tied to me with every penetration into his supple body. Kissing him again to appease my raging desire for him, I wanted to stain him with _my _scent once more. Suddenly, Naruto encircled his legs around my waist and placed his arms over my shoulders to grip the back of my head as my hands firmly held onto his soft bottom, pulling him closer for more friction with every erratic grind of his pelvis to my stomach when mine was erotically poking his entrance.

My head was hazed with want, as I carefully pulled our bodies away from the door and made my way to the bed. I hungrily slanted my mouth to Naruto's when I walked with precision towards our destination. As soon as I felt the frame of the king-sized bed, I gently lowered him down as I crawled on top of him when he placed his arms over my shoulders, leisurely caressing my back.

"I love you…" Naruto whispered with reverence, his eyes shimmering with over-flowing emotions that caused my throat to clog up as I kissed him to show how much I was pleased by this. Hearing him moan and feeling him writhe beneath me, sent me into an uncontrollable high as I pulled him closer. I wanted that small annoying distance between us to disappear.

Naruto tilted his head, releasing our kiss with a sigh and connecting our foreheads together, and sadly whispered, "You never say 'I love you' when we're doing this… Why?"

My eyes shot open, and for the first time, I could see the vulnerability of my lover by his slight quivering hold on me, as I also knew the immense courage it took him to present himself vulnerable before me, to completely entrust his whole being to me. I couldn't help but make a small smile at his endearing actions. I wanted to do the same to him too, it was only fair. I kissed him senseless, before finally answering honestly, "I don't like to say those words…" I hesitated, but when I heard Naruto's quick intake of breath, I knew that he misunderstood my words. "Listen first, dobe."

Naruto nodded, languidly caressing my neck as I held back a moan when he started to stroke a sensitive spot. I knew that he wasn't arousing me on purpose, but damn if it wasn't turning me on.

Straining to focus, I gazed into his sapphire eyes, once more blown away by how magnificent he looked and by how much I loved. I cleared my throat, "I can't put this simply, but your way of showing love is… through verbal, while I prefer to reflect it through my actions."

Hopefully, Naruto could see how the topic was making me. Yes, it was making me an idiot, but I couldn't care less if it could also make me a little closer to Naruto's love and understanding. I struggled to continue, "Sometimes, words aren't even enough to portray how I feel for you, but most of the time, you just overwhelm me…" I watched him squirm uncomfortably, blushing at my words as I smirked down, "Even if you stopped saying that you loved me, I know that you'd still do with just a look in your eyes."

Naruto softly gasped when I stroked his face, my eyes softening when he muttered with a smile, "I'll always say I love you… just as long as you show your love for me."

"Always will." I answered with an equally soft tone, before kissing him as I resumed our moment of heat by pulling his waist to me. He moaned when our arousals collided, hissing when pleasurable contact rippled through us. It was pure torture to wait when my body cried out to assure myself that he really was here with _me, _this was not merely an empty, sweet dream_. _That he chose _me._ I wanted, _craved _for it. No, I _needed_ it.

* * *

**LEMON REMOVED: Check my website to read it, the link is found at my profile. Sorry about this, I did mention it at the Warning section. Again, it's not because I want to do this, but it's due to the new policy. :(**

* * *

I watched him slump down, seeing him shiver when I pulled out with clenched teeth. I laid beside him, tiredly pulling him to me and away from the mess as I smirked contentedly when I saw my cum gradually slip from his red hole.

"Sasuke."

I looked up at his still flushed face, his swollen lips lightly panting now as his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration and started to bite his lower lip. If I didn't know his actions weren't meant to entice me, I would've pounced on him for another round, although I knew his actions were innocent and unintentional, but damn, it was still turning me on! I nonchalantly reached for a stray strand of his hair, "Hn?"

Naruto's fingers began to trace my arm, sending a warm sensation through my whole body as I restrained myself from taking him again when he looked so serious. Hell, I would've thought that I'd die from his sweet touches, before hearing his soft voice. "Sasuke… What were you doing before I came at our first date?"

My face must've showed my perplexity on his random and unexpected query. Shouldn't he be asking of the interval of our separation? I cringed at this, well that would be obvious if my appearance right now wasn't a big clue. I looked into his determined and slightly frightened eyes, unable to understand why he was looking at me like that as I tried to recall that day.

I mentally blanched, even now I am certainly not proud of how I acted and reacted on our first date. Thank God he wasn't there to witness it, I thought with relief, suppressing the embarrassment from showing in my face too as I turned away from his gaze and muttered, "I was reading a book. Why?"

I felt Naruto freeze from his stroking, unconsciously setting me on edge too at his abrupt actions.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Never mind, forget I asked." Naruto said hastily as he moved away from me, leaving the space to be invaded by chilling coldness. He softly smiled at me that alarmed me, "I'll just shower up."

I didn't miss the strain in his voice as I grabbed him from leaving me, seeing his surprise from my action as he stilled. Why was he acting like this? Was it something I said? Something I did? Why were we falling apart again? Then I abruptly froze at these questions. Will he leave me again? My breath was taken by this terrifying thought. _'No! God, please no.'_ My mind cried out as I paled when I recalled those dreadful months. For the first time, I showed him how much our separation bothered and unnerved me with the glint of my eyes and the look of my face. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Naruto seemed to be taken aback by my rushed question when he didn't answer. He immediately snapped out of it when he diverted his eyes away from mine, and that's when I saw it. I saw his insecurity.

"It's nothing, Sa—"

_"No,"_ I said with firm conviction, my grip on him tightened when he attempted to leave. My eyes narrowed when he continued to turn away from me, sharply pulling him to me as I caught him when he fell to me. I felt him squirm and ignored his protests when I caged him in my arms, my eyes closing with suppressed fear. I couldn't lose him. Not again. "Naruto, tell me."

Naruto stiffened and stubbornly repeated, "It's nothi—"

Blazing heat assaulted me, it was apparent that it was _not '_nothing'! Why wouldn't he tell me? Was he scared? Didn't he already know how much I cared and treasured him? Was this the source of it all? His doubts of how much I love him? I couldn't help feeling furious of his thoughts and was about to voice my opinion of his unnecessary worries, until I felt something warm drip onto my chest that rendered me immobile.

_'He's crying?'_ I peered to check and as suspected, he was. The sight broke me; I could never stomach Naruto's tears when I knew he was strong, especially when I also knew that the reason for his tears was because of me. This time, I turned him to face me, bringing his face up to mine. His tears glistened as I waited for him to look at me before whispering, "I love you."

Naruto's eyes grew, but I didn't give him time to speak.

"How many times will I say that for you to get it?" I muttered, gently removing his tears and chastely kissing his forehead. "You already know how _much_ I love you, but it's clear that you don't have a clue how much_ I'm_ rattled by it."

"Sasu—"

"Listen," I interrupted, not wanting him to intercede before I finish and finally put this all behind us. "On that day, I was nervous I couldn't even think straight. Yes, I was a complete wreck, and if you don't believe me, ask Itachi. Before I left the house, I was near to snapping everyone's head off, and when I did leave, I was _close _to insanity when I waited for you thirty minutes earlier than our planned time. If you _still_ don't believe me, then the damn book would be."

"But you were reading! You weren't bothered at all!" Naruto flinched when he voiced out his thoughts, affirming my suspicion as he conceded when he'd already revealed his disposition. "Y-You were calm… unlike me."

"Wrong again, dobe." I smirked at his doubtful sapphire eyes, "I wasn't really reading, more like pretending to read it, since I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you at our first date."

Naruto's eyes widened, "No, that's not how I remembered it. You were…"

My smirk grew at his dwindling denial, before finally giving the final blow to my pride. Damn pride. If it meant that I could make Naruto understand me by revealing my humiliations and weaknesses, then I was more than willing to lay them all down for him to stay. I chuckled to myself, at my foolishness on that day, and at my softness I held for Naruto. It's clear how much I've fallen for him. "I bet you haven't realized that the book I was reading was actually upside down."

Naruto blinked, uncomprehending my words until it slowly sank in, and once it did, he looked livid at my amusement, "_The hell!_ You mean all this time, I was insecure for _nothing? _And _you!_ You never even _bothered_ to tell me about it till now?"

I smirked at his tantrum, taking it to myself to pull him closer as I directed our bodies to the headboard of the large bed. He growled when I promptly ignored his questions with a smirk. How could I ever take him seriously when, honestly, his flushed, angry, panting face was simply and unbelievably turning me on? I made a small smile at him, effectively silencing him momentarily as I heard him gasp, taking that opportunity to kiss him senseless.

It was exhilarating as I felt him melt to my touch, dipping my hands to his back to pull him upwards to arch up to me. Releasing his sweet, tender lips was an incredible feat on my part since the face Naruto was making was just so erotic. I smirked once more, taking mental note that this day must've been one of the days I couldn't hide my smile with my usual smirks. And damn, it was all because of him.

I vaguely heard his breath hitch when I noticed that my hand slipped to his thighs. That's when something silver and shiny caught my eyes as a mischievous glint passed through, swiftly hiding my eyes by kissing him again before Naruto could see them and effectively maintain the element of surprise. I stealthily reached for it, effectively locking it to the metal of the headboard behind him as I focused on our drugging kiss, but _fuck_ was it hard to concentrate with him moving against me.

His eyes snapped open when something cold reached his wrist, but it was already too late. I thought with immense amusement and delight when the sound of a click assured me that the deed was done and sealed with a resounding lock.

Naruto looked up at me, baffled and incredulous. Hell, he was _sweet _with that look. His tone was colored with utter disbelief, "You_ chained _me to the _bed?!"_

His face flared when I sensually pushed his legs apart, our faces a breath apart as my eyes were simply drank those hypnotizing sapphires, and smirked. My voice husky from need at the mere image of him spread before me, "I did warn you, right?"

Naruto's face was immediately engulfed by his blush, _"Teme,_ you're such a _pervert!"_

**-Owari-**

* * *

**[A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. ;) Since... Someone ratted me out to my parents that I'm writing stories, the good thing is they don't know I write yaoi. Thank god. I nearly died when they caught me typing, but luckily it was for a contest. O_O Lastly, there's a sequel to this, entitled **"The Revenge"**. This time it would be Sasuke and Naruto's wedding and it would awesome! XD Anyway, please leave a** Review and Comment!** ^_^ After all, I did give your requests, ne? ;) The review section is just below. Oh, and lastly, I have a site, check it at my profile.**]**


End file.
